<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Полезные навыки by fandom Penguins of Madagascar 2020 (WTF_Penguins_of_Madagascar)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182211">Полезные навыки</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Penguins_of_Madagascar/pseuds/fandom%20Penguins%20of%20Madagascar%202020'>fandom Penguins of Madagascar 2020 (WTF_Penguins_of_Madagascar)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Драбблы и мини G-PG [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Penguins of Madagascar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Army, Crack, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humanized, Humor, Klingon, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:29:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Penguins_of_Madagascar/pseuds/fandom%20Penguins%20of%20Madagascar%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда из рук врагов вас выручат навыки, которые никогда прежде не казались полезными.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Драбблы и мини G-PG [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>2 Драбблы и мини G-PG Пингвинов Мадагаскара 2020, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Полезные навыки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Это все потому, что я реалист, — наставительно заметил Паркер, подсоединяя устройство для подбора пароля к главному терминалу. — Реалист, и обзавожусь действительно полезными навыками. А не всякой этой вашей ерундой для понтов.</p><p>Его слушатели — немногочисленная аудитория из четырех коммандос и одного ученого-анархиста — никак ему не ответила. Да и что им было отвечать: все они сидели у стены со скованными за спиной руками, а возле Паркера лежал красноречиво снятый с предохранителя пистолет.</p><p>— В каком-то смысле мне это все даже нравится, — философски заметил Шкипер, глядя куда-то в потолок. — Нарушитель пострадает от рук нарушителя…</p><p>Упомянутый им нарушитель, сиречь хозяин лаборатории, только уничижительно фыркнул.</p><p>— Cierpieć z drugimi lżej, — заметил со своего места Ковальски. Оставленный неподалеку от пистолета включенный телефон Паркера механическим голосом сообщил, что «с другими страдать легче» (1).</p><p>— Даже не пытайся, — отметил это событие Паркер. — Договориться у меня за спиной не получится. Я уверен, что каждый из вас способен связать пару слов на каком-то кроме английского, но не сомневайтесь, что я пойму любую реплику, что вы скажете.</p><p>— И все из-за каких-то пары сотен, — Блоухол был почти возмущен. — Вот ты подождать не мог!</p><p>— Каждого клиента ждать — никакой жизни не хватит, — рассудительно отозвался Паркер. — Когда ты меня нанял, я сразу предупредил, что не занимаюсь благотворительностью. Значит, тебе стоило позаботиться о том, чтобы мне не приходилось страдать от твоих бухгалтерских просчетов.</p><p>— Ты бы еще ракеты мои свинтил на цветмет, — никак не успокаивался Блоухол. — Режешь курицу, которая несет золотые яйца!..</p><p>— Что она там несет — это еще бабушка надвое сказала. Обещаниями сыт не будешь.</p><p>— Тебе следовало бы пересмотреть свои взгляды. Может даже не прямо сейчас, а так, а casu ad casum.</p><p>«От случая к случаю» — немедленно сообщил перевод латинского афоризма механический голос. Паркер только усмехнулся.</p><p>— Кому тут и стоило бы их пересмотреть, так это тебе. Взрослый человек, а все в игрушки играешься, — и Паркер пренебрежительно кивнул на модель фантастического звездолета, болтавшуюся над монитором. Шкипер, проследив за этим жестом, только глаза закатил, а Ковальски, скользнув сначала безразличным взглядом, вдруг сощурился. Посмотрел на игрушку, затем на Блоухола, затем на телефон Паркера, словно тот мог бы за ним подсматривать.</p><p>— А ведь чисто теоретически, — произнес он, — ты мог бы запустить свою охранную систему. Ну, ту, которую ты натравил на нас в прошлый раз…</p><p>— Мог бы, — горько скривил губы их враг. — Но надо ввести код доступа, а как я его введу…</p><p>Паркер, предусмотрительно высадивший доктора Блоухола из его передвижного кресла с панелью управления всем на этой базе, снова кивнул. Не введет.</p><p>— Может, кто-то из нас мог бы, — гнул свое Ковальски. — И остальные бы тоже помогли…</p><p>— Этот противник введет код раньше, едва услышит. Даже если я скажу его тебе по-французски… Ты же вроде бы понимаешь по-французски, или я что-то путаю?.. Впрочем, могу еще по-испански, я учил его в младшей школе… Короче, он получит перевод раньше.</p><p>Наемник, поймав ищущий взгляд пленника, пожал плечами, как бы говоря: «кто успел тот и съел».</p><p>— Очень предусмотрительно, Паркер.</p><p>— А ты как думал. Поэтому я и нравлюсь Дорис. А ты — нет.</p><p>Ковальски, обычно болезненно переживающий каждое упоминание о Дорис, сейчас кажется больше интересовался ее братом. Обернувшись к Блоухолу, он внезапно издал горлом какой-то совершенно неудобоваримый набор глухих звуков:</p><p>— Qel, jIHvaD Dayaj'a'? (1)</p><p>Блоухол, до того раздражённо жевавший губами, встрепенулся.</p><p>— ТlhIngan Hol Dajatlh'a'?! (2)</p><p>Паркер оторвался от своих приборов и недоуменно уставился на них обоих.</p><p>— Рong ngoq. laH muvmoH jIH 'ej jagh Dach latlhpu'. (3)</p><p>— Что вы там бормочете?.. — нахмурился наемник, явно встревоженный тем, что его пленники совершенно очевидно общаются, а его переводчик совершенно же очевидно не способен посвятить его в детали их беседы.</p><p>— Wa'maHcha' loSmaH-pagh jav. Chay' jIvangnISmeH chaH Sov latlhpu'? Qo' yaj'a' chaH Qu' chaH? (4)</p><p>— VIyaj chaH. NeH ghewmey Suq bopummeH qamDu'. (5)</p><p>Паркер мельком бросил взгляд на смартфон — ему пришло в голову, что тот почему-то перестал работать. И это было тактической ошибкой, потому что несколько ранее сковывать ноги противникам он не стал — рассудив, что смысла это иметь не будет, потому что даже если они решат куда-то деваться или напасть, он все равно в более выигрышном положении. А время дорого.</p><p>Предположить, что кто-то из отряда коммандос попытается его пнуть или даже задать стрекача Паркер вполне мог. Он бы и сам так сделал. Но зачем им было бы даже пытаться, если на итог это никак не повлияет? Не из глупой же мстительности?</p><p>И вот теперь пришла расплата за это опрометчивое решение. Паркер был не из слабаков — и весил достаточно, и стоял на ногах крепко, и двинуть мог не слабо, — но вот подсечь противника, самому оставаясь вне зоны доступа его рук, он не мог. Зато Ковальски мог.</p><p>Несмотря на это, когда спустя полчаса наемник сидел в наручниках у стены, и на него неприветливо смотрело дуло Шкиперова автомата, Паркер все рано не чувствовал, что совершил какую-то ошибку.</p><p>— Как вам это удалось, черт вас подери?.. — все же не выдержал он. Ковальски (как раз споривший с Блоухолом насчет того, что и его, законного хозяина, он за пульт не пустит) обернулся на голос.</p><p>— У нас были полезные навыки, — туманно отозвался он.</p><p>— Знание непонятно какой тарабарщины?!</p><p>— Это не тарабарщина, — буркнул недовольный доктор Блоухол. — Это язык клингонов.</p><p>— Кого?!</p><p>— Пришельцев. Раса такая есть в «Звездном пути» — клингоны. Искусственный язык. Специально выдуманный для фантастического кино.</p><p>— И вы двое… Якобы умные люди… Потратили кучу времени и сил чтобы выучить несуществующий язык?!</p><p>— И как видишь, нам это очень пригодилось, — Блоухол растянул тонкие губы в ехидной улыбке.</p><p>— Я выучил его на спор еще студентом, — уязвленно отозвался Ковальски, не выносивший намеков на свою когнитивную несостоятельность. — А потом увидел над столом этого «доктора зло» игрушечный «Энтерпрайз» и подумал: ну, чем черт не шутит, я ведь ничего не теряю…</p><p>— Взрослые люди… — Паркер, будто позабыв о своих врагах, теперь глядел в пол и непонимающе качал головой. — Говорят на языке пришельцев… Собирают пластиковые кораблики выдуманного космического флота…</p><p>— У меня их шестнадцать штук, — похвастал Блоухол. — И все разные!</p><p>— Покажешь? — заинтересовано повернул к нему голову старший лейтенант.</p><p>— Посмотрим на твое поведение. Для начала пусти меня за пульт!</p><p>— Ладно, сам потом погляжу…</p><p>— Hab SoSlI’ Quch (6)! — в сердцах воскликнул хозяин лаборатории.</p><p>Паркер только снова покачал головой. Его представление о полезных навыках кажется и правда нуждалось в пересмотре.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>Клингонские фразы переведены при помощи компьютерного переводчика, и могут содержать ошибки. Приносим извинения всем клингонам, читающим этот текст.</p><p>1 — Польская пословица</p><p>2 — «Доктор, ты меня понимаешь?»</p><p>3 — «Ты говоришь на клингонском?!»</p><p>4 — «Назови код. Я смогу набрать, а остальные отвлекут врага»</p><p>5 — «Двенадцать сорок ноль шесть. А как остальные поймут, что им надо делать? Они же тебя не понимают?»</p><p>6 — «Они поймут. Только не суйся под ноги»</p><p>7 — «У твоей мамаши гладкий лоб» (клингонское оскорбление)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>